


Nel blu, dipinto di blu

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Italy, Last Kiss, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Sumario: Wong Yukhei necesita unas vacaciones después de lo que ha pasado en su vida. Pero cuando viaja a Roma es sorprendido por encontrarse con algunas caras familiares.—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? ——Lo mismo que tú… supongo ——¿Vino rojo? ——¡Por favor! — sonrió con la mirada en el piso como si fuera algo obvio — ¡Libertad! —





	1. Chapter 1

Este au está basado en un post que hice en twitter que pueden encontrar aquí [(x) ](https://twitter.com/donghyuckgo/status/1004555714591780864)  
y la canción de soundtrack está en este siguiente clic [(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSFIVyyrgl4)

 

X

 

Sumario: Wong Yukhei necesita unas vacaciones después de lo que ha pasado en su vida. Pero cuando viaja a Roma es sorprendido por encontrarse con algunas caras familiares. 

 

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? — 

 

—Lo mismo que tú… supongo —

 

—¿Vino rojo? —

 

—¡Por favor! — sonrió con la mirada en el piso como si fuera algo obvio — ¡Libertad! — 

 

X 

  
  


Cuando Donghyuck salió de la ducha, descalzo vistiendo unos pantalones flojos y una camisa de algodón, ya eran las 11 de la noche, apenas 10 minutos más tarde de la última vez que había  visto la hora en su celular. 

 

Caminó hacia la sala donde en el sofá para tres personas, sólo estaban Jaemin y Jeno, jugando videojuegos frente al televisor. Mark estaba en la cocina y Renjun no había vuelto desde que salió tres horas antes. Miró alrededor, mordiéndose el labio, proponiéndose hablar del modo más natural posible cuando hiciera la pregunta:    
  
— Así que… ¿Yukhei está en la ciudad y se quedará con nosotros?— Su voz se volvió débil cuando pronunció su nombre, pero con todo y eso, si lo notaron, sus amigos no dijeron nada al respecto. 

 

Jeno asintió con la cabeza en silencio. 

 

—¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido — ¿Aquí? en esta casa, bajo el mismo techo, con nosotros cinco… — comentó como si necesitará más información al respecto; no eran suposiciones, ni ideas suyas, mucho menos una posibilidad, sino un hecho. 

 

—Eso dijo Renjun — agregó Jeno. 

 

—¿Y porque aún no han llegado? — quiso saber sin verse tan insistente, aunque estaba fallando ante la vista de la pareja.  

 

Jaemin en lugar de decirle la verdad, que Renjun había hablado para decirle que el vuelo se había retrasado y que por eso tuvo que esperar en el aeropuerto; en lugar de eso, no dudó en hacer una broma para empeorar el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo. 

 

—Deben estar ocupados, la ciudad es muy grande para dos personas enamoradas — comentó y después estalló en risas provocando que Jeno anotará el gol final en el juego.    
  
Ni Jaemin y mucho menos Jeno notaron aquel extraño gesto que se dibujó en sus labios al oír ese comentario, los dos estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo y bromeando sobre las reglas de la próxima ronda. 

 

Donghyuck entró a la cocina y tomó asiento, a un lado de donde Mark ocupaba el espacio en la mesa, con un gran plato de cereal y su computadora portátil abierta, justo al frente. El mayor no era una mejor compañía que los demás pero al menos, no tendría que escuchar comentarios fuera de lugar y el silencio parecía ser un mejor amigo estupendo. 

 

Mark no notó su presencia, lucía entretenido escribiendo, lo que sea que estaba haciendo, una historia ficción o alguna crítica sobre algún restaurante para la nueva publicación de alguna revista, no lo sabía y tampoco quería preguntar, no quería distraerlo. 

 

En su lugar, se acercó lentamente y sin pedir permiso, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo, confundido, borrando cualquier pensamiento o recuerdo que pudiera lastimarlo. 

 

—¿Esto es por nuestra nueva visita?  — preguntó Mark deteniendo sus dedos sobre el teclado. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal del menor sólo un profundo suspiro y era más que suficiente —Sólo no pienses en ello,  él sólo estará unos pocos días y definitivamente, no podrá arruinarte el verano —le aseguró con sinceridad. 

 

—Ohh… créeme, él puede — replicó avergonzando. 

 

—¿Porqué no se le dijiste a Renjun, entonces? no te escuché decirle que no cuando te preguntó esta mañana si podía quedarse con nosotros — 

 

—¿Qué se supone que le iba a decir? — preguntó incorporándose para mirar en dirección a la sala y verificar que nadie los estuviera escuchando — ¡No puede quedarse aquí Renjun! Entiendo que es tu mejor amigo pero desde que dormí con él en navidad, no puedo hablarle, ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos sin que me esté muriendo, nada más de la vergüenza  — 

 

—Sí, eso hubiera estado bien —contestó bajando la tapadera de su laptop y meter una gran cucharada a su boca  —Quizás ya lo olvidó, quizás él no se acuerda de lo que pasó entre ustedes — Donghyuck quería golpearlo en la cara por dos cosas, una por lo que dijo y dos hablar con la boca llena. 

 

—Ohh — gimió en derrota casi igual al sonido que hacía como cuando un mosco mordía la piel de su brazo— ¡Eso es peor! — le dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa, replanteando las opciones que tenía en este momento. Todavía podía irse y buscar asilo con alguno de los estudiantes de intercambio que estaban en ese momento en el mismo campus que ello.  Woojin, Kim Yeri, todas eran opciones para ser valoradas. 

 

—Estoy confundido —

 

—Eso es normal — dijo rápidamente. 

 

Lo ignoró y continuó — ¿Nunca hablaron después de… ya sabes? — 

 

—¿Qué? ¿Después de tener sexo? — 

 

Mark lamentó haberle preguntado en primer lugar, este niño no tenía ni un pizca de pudor. 

 

Donghyuck estaba divertido con su expresión y el color rojo que se había pitando en sus mejillas. —Lo siento, se me olvida tu voto de castidad  — contestó con sinceridad — A veces, olvido que la iglesia te prohíbe tener este tipo de conversaciones propiciadas por el diablo — lo último salió con un tono dramático. 

 

—Lo dirás de broma… pero yo sé que dentro de ti, algo más poderoso que nosotros — comenzó a susurrando y mirándolo a los ojos muy seguro— te controla y te hace hacer muchas estupideces — 

 

—¡Oh! ¡Estás diciendo una mala palabra! — gritó divertido, emocionado por la reacción y la vuelta que había tomando la conversación —Gracias, de verdad — agregó con una sonrisa sincera que Mark aceptó con otra igual. 

 

—De nada — contestó el otro exhausto. —Me voy a dormir —  le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su laptop con una mano  — Ya que me debes un favor, lava los platos por mi, ¿si? —Y entonces, se fue. 

 

*

 

Si Yukhei quisiera hablar después de lo que paso, le hubiera pedido su número y no lo hizo. Es más, le hubiera pedido su número a Renjun o Chenle pero tampoco nunca paso. Él no preguntó su número, como tampoco preguntó su postre favorito, ni la edad que tenía, ni la universidad a la que asistía o la clase y mucho menos si tenía a alguien o estaba soltero. 

 

El chico había entrado a su vida tán fácil y todavía más fácil como agua entre los dedos se había ido. Ocurrió el pasado diciembre, ocurrió durante cuatro noches pero nunca seguidas. 

 

A Donghyuck siempre le había costado trabajo sonreír cuando él estaba cerca, porque si habían coincidido otras veces en Corea pero nunca fue por voluntad propia: a veces era porque salían con el mismo grupo de amigos, a veces nada más eran las fiestas de  Renjun o Chenle, a veces él tenía un bonito novio a su lado en las reuniones, a veces él estaba sin su bonito novio pero bien acompañado. 

  
Jaemin se sentó en la mesa, al lado de Donghyuck. Pero el otro no estaba de ánimos para prestar atención en su mejor amigo, y de hecho ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para estar allí.

 

Quería irse a dormir, a soñar con que las cosas fueran más sencillas.   
  
Aunque, de hecho, no. No quería irse a dormir sin verlo. Porque todo sería simplemente más sencillo si Yukhei no tuviera novio. Es más, si no tuviera novio y no tuviera citas. 

 

—Tierra llamando a Donghyuck… — soltó Jaemin pero Donghyuck estaba perdido. 

 

Nunca había guardado (ni había sabido guardar) un secreto antes pero ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿cuáles eran las palabras correctas? Un buen principio sería que Yukhei le había enseñado a ser un buen amante. Le había enseñado a desarrollar un lenguaje exclusivo, basado en miradas y gestos, que decían cuándo, dónde y cómo encontrarse. 

 

Yukhei le había demostrado, tantas veces, que apesar de que no estaba enamorado de él, después de cubrir con calcetines sus pies y besar sus labios para despedirse, se sentía como que sí. 

  
Y al inicio, era fantástico. Porque Yukhei era todo lo que quería,  divertido, alegre y atractivo. No le gustaban los compromisos ni las promesas. Siempre sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo. Con él se sentía protegido y protector al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todas las cosas, deseado. Fantástico porque Donghyuck nunca había conocido a una persona que fuera igual que él. Alguien que tuviera pólvora en los dedos mientras sin dudarlo jugaba con explosivos.    
  
Diciembre tenía un poco más de treinta noches pero con Yukhei a su lado, el tiempo no existía. Y Donghyuck aprendió a mentir entonces, él que nunca le había ocultado nada a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos mayores y mucho menos a sus amigos. 

 

Porque por algún motivo, cuando Yukhei se lo pidió, no pudo decirle que no.  

 

Y para ser sincero, a veces miraba de lejos al novio bonito de Yukhei pensando en ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego? si él a propósito le había dejado marcas de uñas y dientes en el cuello y en la espalda. 

 

¿Cómo lo lograba? Si aquellos días en los que tenía muchas ganas de salir con él, el mayor tocaba a su puerta, sin dudarlo. ¿Dónde estaba él cuando Yukhei estaba con él? ¿Por qué no le exigía que se quedará un viernes por la noche? ¿Por qué se lo estaba regalando como un objeto precioso que no merecía? (Porque Yukhei no debería... porque no era suyo).

  
Allí había comenzado todo, con un simple secreto. Algo había sido diferente con Yukhei desde el primer momento, porque nunca en su vida Donghyuck había tenido la necesidad de ocultar algo.    
  
Y al fin de cuentas, lo que tenía con Yukhei era sólo eso, ¿no? Es decir, sólo eran amigos que se besaban y un poco más. Pero no eran novios, eran amantes, como una historia de amor que no fue nada y nunca lo será.    
  
Por eso mismo era tan estresante: si los límites eran tan claros, si no le importaba estar en aquella extraña pero increíble relación con alguien como él. 

 

Duró un mes. Obviamente que no. 

 

Donghyuck levantó la cabeza. 

 

Jaemin puso una mano en su hombro y comenzó con el discurso  —Has estado hecho un desastre todo el día, te despertaste tarde, comiste y te volviste a acostar, después de dormir por horas, bajaste y te fuiste a sentar con Mark en lugar de jugar con nosotros… y tú crees que no me doy cuenta —    
  


  
Donghyuck lo miró diciendo “no quiero hablar sobre eso” mientras jugueteaba con el cordón de su pantalón con la yema de los dedos. Sentía otra vez la mirada de su amigo,  su instinto de supervivencia le pedía que no le contará nada al respecto, no todavía. 

 

Jaemin tenía la receta para curarlo, le dijo. 

 

Y lo siguiente que hizo, fue apagar la consola ante la mirada confundida de Jeno, para que los tres se quedarán juntos viendo televisión por un rato. Hasta que miró la hora, todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones, como documental, volvieron a su mente. 

 

Era pasada la medianoche pero ni Renjun ni Yukhei habían vuelto.   
  
Cuando se metió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de él y dio varios pasos hacia el centro de su cama. Miró el reloj otra vez.    
  
¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado por volver a verlo? El primero de enero, él fue quien le pidió que terminarán con “esto” que sea lo que sea,  no estaba funcionando y que no los llevaría a ningún lado. A él, al menos. 

 

Y sí, un mes era muy poco tiempo para enamorarte de alguien y sí, tal vez la mejor decisión era pasar más noches con él hasta que se cansará o se aburriera de la “relación” pero no era tan fácil. Porque cada día que pasaba, cada día más Yukhei le gustaba. En aquel entonces su mejor opción fue decirle cómo se sentía pero con ideas diferentes. 

 

La realidad era, que después de esa confesión, él esperaba que Yukhei le dijera algo como “no me dejes”, “voy a terminar con él…”, “te elijo a ti”, “me gustas más” pero sólo había besado su frente y sin decirle nada, se había ido para no volver.    
  
Ahora que estaba boca abajo en el colchón, intentó ocultar de algún modo aquel horrible sentimiento que venía con dolor de estómago incluido. Dio vueltas en la cama por varios minutos, intentando convencerse, como si dudara, de que a él ya no gustaba de Yukhei y que había una explicación totalmente racional para alejarse apenas estuviera en su departamento. 

  
La última vez que miró el reloj eran las 3 de la mañana, y después, Donghyuck se quedó dormido.   
  
***   
  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, crujiendo, Donghyuck se despertó de golpe, un poco asustado. 

 

Se giró sobre la cama y miró hacia la puerta, donde una figura alta se asomaba. 

 

Donghyuck se acomodó los pantalones y su camisa de algodón, un poco por el cuerpo transpirado y caluroso. Se había quedado dormido con su peor pijama, la más floja. La que hacía que se resbalara los suficiente por el cuello para ver su clavículas.     
  
—¿Donghyuck? — preguntó Yukhei y al no tener respuesta —¿Donghyuck?— insistió.    
  
Mientras se acercaba a la cama donde él estaba acostado, la puerta fue cerrándose lentamente, consumiendo la luz que alumbraba la habitación. 

  
—Hola… —  respondió Donghyuck un poco asustado. Apenas despertó se incorporó en la cama y de pronto, se oía mucho ruido, demasiado, en la sala del departamento. Era molesto como escuchaba gente caminando por los pasillos, yendo y viniendo. Las risas, las copas, los brindis  —¿Qué pasa afuera? — preguntó.   
  
Yukhei se sentó al borde de la cama, y eso le dio al menor escalofríos. No estaba listo para verlo mucho menos tocarlo o sentirlo tan cercas. Lo primero que percibió fue el irreconocible aroma de su perfume, su camisa azul marino planchada con sus pantalones negros de vestir, y su cabello perfecto liso,  como si no hubiera viajado más de trece horas.    
  


—Renjun y yo hemos invitado a unos amigos para una pequeña reunión, tus amigos me han pedido que venga por ti. Por eso estoy aquí —

 

—¿Qué… ? — preguntó molesto escuchando algo de Ariana Grande de fondo, estaba cien por ciento seguro que se trató de Jaemin en el karaoke —Pero, si son las que… — miró el reloj pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en decirlo. Yukhei sabía que era tarde. 

 

—Son las seis de la tarde en Corea… además — dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa —  Es mi bienvenida — mintió, era una fiesta común y corriente. 

 

En su grupo de amigos viajar era lo más común del mundo, Yukhei no era su amigo pero estaba incluido en el paquete, con un padre dueño de un banco y con una madre, actriz de televisión ya formaba parte de la Elite. Para él, si le preguntan, se trataba de algo necesario y una salida de emergencia cuando sus tarjetas estaban siendo pagadas por sus padres y podía jurar que tanto para Mark, Jaemin, Jeno y Renjun significaba lo mismo. Precisamente por eso, había sido pensando este viaje. 

 

Un verano en Roma, Italia.  Y sí, tal vez era considerada una ciudad romántica, una opción que sin duda, era algo estupida para cinco jóvenes solteros pero ya lo habían decidido y por su parte, la idea era fascinante, “quizás con suerte el amor de sus vidas caminaba por esas calles, buscándolos” les había dicho para convencerlos. Muy bien, lo último sólo fue pensado por Donghyuck.  

 

Así que cuando lo miró, ahí tranquilo sentando en su cama tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Donghyuck necesitaba sacarle, los detalles del porqué había viajado a Roma, porque podía imaginarlos. Y si su mente, estaba en lo correcto, tendría que advertirle a su corazón que no fuera como por quinta vez, un estúpido que cayera en su red. 

 

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó de golpe. 

 

—Lo mismo que tú… supongo — dijo sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos, sólo su cama. 

 

—¿Vino rojo? — 

 

—¡Por favor! — sonrió con la mirada en el piso como si fuera algo obvio — ¡Libertad! — 

 

Donghyuck lo había extrañado tanto, pero ahora que finalmente lo tenía en frente, se sentía ansioso. Porque aunque quisiera convencerse de que tenía todo bajo control, el tiempo le había dejado muy claro que no era así. Que no había explicación que bastará para escoger todo el abanico de sensaciones que Yukhei le despertaba.    
  
—Hay una fiesta bastante interesante allá afuera y no estoy presente, por tu culpa —

 

—Vete — le soltó valientemente. —Si tantas ganas tienes de est—

 

Yukhei lo interrumpió para continuar —Tengo dos opciones para ti. Una… puedes vestirte y salir conmigo por unos tragos o dos, depende como te sientas, nos quedamos aquí a dormir juntos mientras el resto se divierte sin nosotros — explicó.  

 

Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste de su vida y ante la mirada que el otro tenía sobre su cuerpo, se cubrió totalmente con las sábanas antes de enfrentarlo  —¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer lo que tu quieras? no… esa no es la pregunta — bostezo por el cansancio pero aún así, hizo lo mejor que pudo para estar cara a cara y volver a hablarle — Terminamos en enero y estamos en agosto. No tenemos nada que hacer juntos, no funcionamos, fue divertido mientras duró pero ya no me gusta jugar a las escondidas  — le aseguró. 

 

“No es justo, no lo merezco” quería agregar pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. 

 

Yukhei se quedó callado, mirando con cuidado todos los rincones de la habitación de Donghyuck. Parecía entretenido observando los detalles pero Donghyuck sabía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas, el mejor truco para contestarle, como un profesional, como sabía hacerlo. Ya no lucía tranquilo, su mirada le expresaba que había un huracán de sentimientos en su pecho.    
  
Con poca luz casi nula en la habitación y la música de fondo podrían crear un espacio mágico entre ellos; pero Yukhei no podía ver sus gestos y comprender sus miradas como quería, sólo escuchar sus palabras. Y, era difícil porque Donghyuck también hablaba con el cuerpo y sus ojos seguro estaban diciendo otra cosa.

 

—Ya no tengo novio  — se atrevió a decir finalmente. 

 

Donghyuck asintió en silencio. Era incómodo hasta los huesos, sumado a que no había luz que los ilumine y la única forma de decirse las cosas era pronunciando las palabras exactas. 

  
—No sé si no lo notaste pero… estaba durmiendo — explicó Donghyuck, y de algún modo esperaba que Yukhei entendiera que lo último que había dicho no le importaba pero a veces dudaba de su capacidad de concentración. 

 

En este momento sólo sentía la interesa mirada del mayor sobre su ropa. —¿Esa es tu respuesta? — preguntó molesto. 

 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo siento o felicidades? —preguntó seriamente —Seguro encuentras rápido quien te cure la depresión, sólo vete y diviértete — 

 

—Fue un error haber venido…  —expresó Yukhei poniéndose de pie con dirección hacia la puerta pero entonces ante todo pronóstico, volvió a la orilla de la cama —¡Tienes toda la razón!  ¡Eso voy a hacer! ¡Vine a divertirme! ¡Estamos en Italia! ¿no? ¡ese es el plan! — 

 

Donghyuck estaba sonriendo sin reserva haciendo un gesto con las manos de señal de victoria, apenas salió el chico de su habitación. Comenzó a brincar sobre la cama y a bailar de felicidad por la noticia. Se le había ido el sueño de repente, pero eso no importaba ahora, porque no tenía ganas de dormir en estos momentos. En realidad, lo que hizo fue buscar sus mejores pantalones rasgados por las rodillas y vestirse con un suéter morado, antes de asomar su cabeza por la sala y buscar con la mirada a su mejor error. 

 

—¿Te han despertado con el ruido, verdad? — Mark apareció de la nada, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina donde había menos gente. —¿Sabes quienes son todas estas personas? — 

 

—No… pues no conozco a la mayoría para ser sincero, pero si dejamos la cocina podemos conocerlos ¿Dónde está Jeno? ¿Jaemin? — 

 

—¡Renjun se ha vuelto loco! ¿son las cinco de la mañana? — expresó bastante molesto —¿Te han avisado algo? ¡Porque a mi no lo hecho! — le confesó bastante irritado, limpiando el desastre que era la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador sin la mitad de comida que había esta mañana. 

 

—Relájate, me vas a estresar y alguien ya se te adelantó  — 

 

—¡Chicos! — gritó Renjun para saludarnos poniendo su brazo en el cuello de cada uno. 

 

—¡Mierda Renjun! ¿Cuánto has tomado? — preguntó oliendo el alcohol de su piel. 

 

—Sólo un poco de vino — contestó sonriendo recordando el juego de cartas  —¿Donghyuck ya saludaste a Yukhei? ¿Por qué me tengo que enterar por él que ustedes dos no se hablan desde “ya sabes que” ? — preguntó haciendo una expresión herida en su rostro. 

 

—Lo siento Renjun —lo decía de verdad. 

 

—No importa… yo soy quien debería disculparse pero tranquilo… no se quedará aquí, por eso hemos tardado un poco, buscamos un hotel aquí cercas — Donghyuck se sintió un poco culpable al respecto. 

 

—¿Dónde están Jaemin y Jeno? — preguntó Mark apartándose de ambos para marcar un número de teléfono en su celular. 

 

—Renjun ¿Dónde esta él? —

 

—Woah… son muchas preguntas esperen… — dijo cerrando los ojos, organizando la información en su mente — Jaemin y Jeno, están en una de las habitaciones… y — con sólo su atención en Donghyuck — ¿cuando dices “él”, te refieres a Yukhei, verdad? —

 

—No me refiero a Chenle ¡Sí, obvio! —

 

—Dijo que tenía que irse porque no se sentía bien—

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó preocupado. 

 

—Dijo que…  —

 

—Escuché… bueno con suerte puedo alcanzarlo ¿En qué hotel, está? rápido dame la dirección  —

 

—Woah… de verdad él te importa— miró a Mark con una sonrisa cómplice —¿Alguna vez lo habías visto así por un chico? ¡Yo no! — 

 

—Dame el nombre del hotel —le suplicó para no tener que repetir la pregunta. 

 

—Ya no es necesario — una voz familiar se escuchó desde la puerta congelado su respiración. Tanto Renjun como Mark, miraron de quien se trataba para luego dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, animando al menor a dar la media vuelta para enfrentarlo. 

 

Yukhei estaba justo detrás de él, en la orilla de la puerta cerca del microondas  —¿Me buscabas? — preguntó divertido para después soltar una risa nerviosa de la nada. Y Donghyuck pensaba que a pesar de todo, ese sonido era uno de sus favoritos. Porque su risa, como siempre, mejoraba el ambiente. Lo hacía sentir como en casa, extrañamente como en casa.  

 

Donghyuck se giró y por un momento cruzaron sus miradas. 

 

—¿Quieres ir un rato a la terraza?— preguntó Donghyuck, Yukhei asintió en seguida, pero justo en ese momento el menor se había girado para ver como seguían llegando más personas a la casa, y por eso agregó —Allí estaremos más tranquilos, sin tanto ruido — para tratar de convencerlo.    
  
—Vamos — accedió el otro. Deseando que a través de su voz, Donghyuck no pudiera adivinar su miedo. 

 

Para dos personas que hablaban hasta por los codos e incluso dormidos, a la hora de hablar de sentimientos, cuando tenían que decir las cosas porque era necesario y no bastaban los gestos para comunicarse, el silencio era un lenguaje que se volvía una herramienta exclusiva y lujosa.  

 

Porque los dos sabían para qué iban a la terraza, los dos sabían porque tenían que salir de la habitación para no ser vistos por el resto de las personas. No porque se estuvieran escondiendo como la última vez, sino todo lo contrario, para encontrarse con ellos mismos.    
  
Se abrieron paso por la entrada que asomaba tímidamente a la terraza, iluminada con los postes de luz ubicados en cada esquina y en dirección a la ciudad de Roma. Estaban en una posición contraria a las habitaciones, a la cocina e incluso del ruido de la música encendida. 

 

Para llegar hasta ese lugar, había que subir a un segundo piso, donde estaba instalado un comedor para cuatro personas de plástico y un mini kit profesional de un telescopio, cómo, no tenía idea, desde hace días no había subido a la terraza pero Donghyuck estaba seguro que le pertenecía a Jeno y se trataba de sus estúpidas ideas para conseguir dormir con Jaemin. 

 

Los barandales de vidrio sólo sumaban lujo al edificio, que estaba decorado con piedras finas y paredes blancas. Donghyuck, que fue él último en subir y cerró la puerta de la terraza detrás de él. 

 

El amanecer que se asomaba era bastante fresco y húmedo y además, traía consigo una espesa neblina que cubría el techo de las casas a su alrededor. No era tan romántico como se podría pensar pero el corazón no entendía de escenarios por eso palpitaba tan fuerte en su pecho.  

  
Donghyuck se puso de inmediato en el ala este de la terraza, y apoyó los brazos sobre el barandal. Yukhei caminó hacia él, tímido pero poco a poco más relajado. Aunque aún estaba inquieto y confundido por todos los sentimientos que se le habían agolpado en la conversación pasada, estar cerca de Donghyuck lo tranquilizaba, nada más por eso tuvo la iniciativa.  

 

Una parte de él, le decía que simplemente dejara de preocuparse, que disfrutará de cualquier momento que pudieran compartir, que era su primera noche en aquel país, que aceptará con una sonrisa cualquier cosa que Donghyuck quisiera darle. Un apretón de manos, un minúsculo beso en la mejilla o una promesa. Total, era lo justo. Y si de plano,  Donghyuck lo había olvidado, pues entonces iba a luchar por una segunda oportunidad. 

 

—¿No tienes frío? Ese abrigo se ve muy delgado — Le preguntó el más alto cuando vio a Donghyuck con sus manos sobre el húmedo y frío barandal.   
  
Donghyuck negó con la cabeza y respondió que estaba bien, pero eso no dejó satisfecho a Yukhei, quien se sacó su propio abrigo y se lo ofreció, justificando que él venía de afuera, que la camisa de manga larga que traía era suficiente para él y que no quería verlo enfermarse. 

 

Honestamente, Donghyuck no podía con esa mirada. 

 

Por eso lo aceptó, con una tierna sonrisa y se lo puso. Podía sentir el olor a perfume impregnado en la prenda, y poco a poco Donghyuck se olvidó del resto. El orgullo, el pasado y esas cosas.     
  
Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle a Yukhei. Comenzando con él, qué había hecho para que terminará su relación, si había sido una decisión mutua o uno de los dos lo propuso, si después de que habían dormido juntos en navidad, lo había extrañado o si había conocido a alguien que lo tratará mejor. Sobre todo, quería saber si él también se había hecho tantas preguntas como él acerca de cómo pudo haber terminado su historia, si él no hubiera puesto una fecha de vencimiento. 

  
Sin embargo, se conformó con abotonarse el abrigo, con cubrirse el cuello y aspirar aquel perfume tan agradable que había extrañado tanto, tanto, tanto.    
  
Las intenciones de hacerle tantas preguntas se le fueron cuando una frase quemó su boca y se escapó de los labios del más alto como un suspiro, en un gesto espontáneo del que no tuvo el más mínimo control. —Te extrañé— confesó, y en seguida sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo color de su nariz que estaba roja del frío.   
  
La respuesta fue tan inmediata, que por un momento Donghyuck se preguntó si acaso las palabras también habían escapado de la boca del mayor sin su consentimiento.   
  
—Yo también te extrañé — dijo, y cuando cruzaron miradas, cuando sonrieron con tanta ternura el uno al otro, todas las preguntas de Donghyuck fueron respondidas, al menos la más importante.    
  
Yukhei extendió el brazo y Donghyuck aprovechó el hueco inmediatamente, sin necesitar  de ninguna invitación formal. Con su brazo rodeó la cintura de Donghyuck y aunque ese tipo de abrazo era bastante raro, porque la diferencia de alturas volvía incómoda esa posición, se quedaron juntos y pegados el uno al otro, en silencio, por varios minutos.   
  
—¿Crees que algo hubiera cambiado, si yo no lo hubiera terminado? — le preguntó Donghyuck  —¿Aún estaríamos juntos? —    
  
Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que Yukhei solamente acarició el cabello del menor, y cuando finalmente dijo algo, no se trató precisamente de una respuesta directa.   
  
Donghyuck se enderezó, sacando el pecho y levantando la cabeza, como si le quitara un poco de orgullo que el color de sus mejillas demostraban.

  
—No pienses en eso   — confesó.   
  
Donghyuck, bastante frustrado, quería una respuesta y la obtendría.

 

—¿Por qué terminaron? —  

 

—No es de tu incumbencia, eso ya no importa — 

 

—Me importa — insistió, esta vez levantando la cabeza un poco para poder encontrarse con la mirada de Yukhei. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del más grande. 

 

—Me engañó — respondió como si nada —Y te ves demasiado lindo con esa cara de enojado — respondió en un intento de querer cambiar de tema. 

 

—¿Te engañó y lo primero que haces es huir? —

 

—Yo no estoy huyendo — le aseguró — Vine a buscarte — 

 

Donghyuck cerró los ojos cansado por el juego de adivinanzas —¿Cómo interpretó eso? —preguntó y antes de pasar la ronda hacia el otro contrincante del juego, quiso que él supiera —Y no estoy enojado — 

 

—Encontró tus fotos en mi teléfono — le explicó — Nuestras fotos — agregó. —Lo siguiente que supe fue que él hizo lo mismo  con ¿Doyoung, lo ubicas? — 

 

—¿El maestro de ciencias? — preguntó con la boca abierta pero rápidamente volvió a lo que le importaba —¿Estamos hablando de las fotos… mis fotos… las que tomaste en tu… habitación? — fueron tristemente las únicas, quería contestar Yukhei pero tenía en su mente una mejor idea. 

 

Yukhei acercó a Donghyuck por el cuello hacia su boca y la tensión en sus gestos se aflojó mientras que sus labios se relajaban, abriendo apenas la boca,  el menor arqueó su espalda para facilitarle el trabajo al más grande, quien lo acercaba hacia su cuerpo por completo. 

 

—¿Por.. porque no las borraste? — preguntó aliento con aliento. 

 

—Estaría loco si lo hiciera, lucías tan hermoso es día, no pude hacerlo y las quería guardar en mi computadora o en alguna memoria pero él, las encontró  —    
  


De nuevo, sus labios se encontraron tierna y tibiamente, y por un momento respiraron el aire caliente que salía de la boca del otro. Yukhei sabía a vino tinto, Donghyuck a chocolate de menta. 

 

Este también fue un primer beso, en cierto sentido: fue el primer beso que tuvo gusto a algo más, el primero que decía las cosas que por el momento no se atrevían a poner en palabras.    
  
Yukhei abrazó a Donghyuck por la cintura, y se agachó un poco para que no tuviera que estar en puntitas de pie. Lo dejó que hundiera la cabeza en su cuello, con cierta timidez, interrumpiendo un beso que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo. 

 

No se suponía que debía sentirse así, tan frágil.   
  
—Te extrañé mucho— insistió Yukhei. Su voz tan cerca del oído de Donghyuck lo estaba volviendo loco —Quería esperar a que regresarás para contártelo, pero no podía… Lo siento —confesó. 

  
Donghyuck asintió, con la cabeza aún hundida en aquel hueco, incapaz siquiera de responder con palabras, con la esperanza de que ese gesto bastará para decir que lo entendía.

  
—Y… —volvió a hablar no muy seguro de querer agregar—Renjun dijo que estabas buscando al amor de tu vida mientras caminabas en este lugar — Donghyuck soltó una risa divertido. 

 

—Es verdad  — le dijo abiertamente. 

 

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó expresando la mayor sinceridad en su mirada.    
  


Donghyuck sonrió, aún lleno de preguntas sobre el futuro, pero sintiéndose mucho más feliz que antes, sabiendo que Yukhei hablaba, confesaba y demostraba sus sentimientos. 

 

—Sí pero aún no sé si será el chico correcto — admitió, con una sonrisa que se debatía entre frustrada y feliz. —Y curiosamente, en lugar de salir a buscarlo, entró a mi habitación en plena madrugada ¿puedes creerlo?— aclaró. 

 

—¡Que estupido! — dijo divertido —¿Apuesto a que le debes de gustar mucho, si no no hubiera viajado tan lejos? —

 

Esta vez fue Donghyuck quien inició el abrazo, era un poco más cómodo, su cabeza quedaba perfectamente a la altura del hombro de Yukhei.    
  
Por encima de los edificios, y a través de la espesa neblina, un resplandor amarillo y delgado comenzó a asomarse. Aunque era bastante cursi y trillado, ninguno de los dos pudo contener la sonrisa.   
  
—Pensar que dormimos siempre en la misma habitación y nunca vimos un amanecer juntos— murmuró el más alto. 

 

Donghyuck asintió y aprovechó el movimiento para acomodar mejor su cuerpo ahora que Yukhei había tomado asiento en una la pared de la terraza. El más chico reemplazó la sonrisa divertida por una más tranquila, y asintió con la mirada aún perdida en el paisaje.   
  
—¿Sabes, podemos iniciar de cero? — propuso el mayor. 

 

—¿Cómo un primer encuentro? — Yukhei dijo que sí en silencio y el otro agregó— Bueno, entonces el primer paso,  es borrar mis fotos, debido a que soy un extraño para ti y es ilegal — le dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos su teléfono celular. 

 

—No, no, no — suplicó — mi mejor obra de arte — 

 

Donghyuck asintió con una sonrisa culpable. —Vamos a dormir — le suplicó, separándose de él  pero arrastrando su mano para hacer que se pusiera de pie, la diferencia de tamaño no permitió que lo moviera ni un centímetro. 

 

—Ya conozco tus “vamos a dormir” nunca hacemos eso — le culpó. 

 

—¿Y?  no quiero dormir pero quiero que te subas a mi cama ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿cuál es el problema? —reprochó. 

  
No había forma en la que pudiera estar lejos de Donghyuck cuando podía estar cerca, era físicamente doloroso. Lo que sí podía hacer, era volverlo a encerrar entre sus brazos para que se quedará con él, allí arriba. 

 

Si no estuviera enamorado de ese niño, no se sonrojaria como un tonto cuando Donghyuck hacía esas propuestas, no lo hubiese dejado hacer lo que quisiera con él, no hubiera dejado que lo arrastrará hacia la terraza para que pudieran estar solos. 

  
Los sentimientos ya se habían mostrado desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora que sólo tenía ojos para él y era libre, podía quererlo como se lo merecía. Desde el primer momento en que lo conoció sabía que había un magnetismo que atraía sus cuerpos, también había algo más profundo que encontraban sus miradas, en una habitación llena de gente, de comidas y postres navideños, de ruido y de desorden.    
  
Mientras se acomodaba, Donghyuck se sentó arriba de sus piernas y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, él se convirtió en su almohada mientras besaba su pelo. Sintió sus dedos recorriendo su brazo y abrió la mano para poder tomarlo.   
  
Sus dedos con los delgados del menor se enredaron, helados, y se quedaron inmóviles. El color del cielo se iba azuleciendo mientras el sol subía, lentamente, hacia su trono. Besó como siete veces su cuello para arrullarlo.    
  
Yukhei notó, por el respirar lento de Donghyuck, que se había quedado dormido y por un momento se preguntó cómo podía estar tan tranquilo. 

  
Se sentía casi como en una experiencia de desdoblamiento, como si pudiera ver la escena desde afuera, los dos juntos, abrazados, compartiendo aquel primer amanecer juntos, cómodos con el otro, como si se pertenecieran y encajarán como piezas de un rompecabezas.    
  
Mientras el mayor se preguntaba si realmente podría con este nuevo sentimiento correspondido, el sol finalmente se escapó del horizonte. El naranja se había borrado del cielo hacía un buen rato y la niebla poquito a poco comenzó a dispersarse.   
  
Con la luz alumbrándolos ampliamente, con la tranquilidad de que el sol calentaba poco a poco los cuerpos y no dejaría que Donghyuck se  enfermara, Yukhei finalmente se dio por vencido y lo tomó en brazos hasta llevarlo al dormitorio. 

 

Saludo con un gesto en la cabeza a Jaemin, quien estaba con la boca abierta y había dejado de barrer la sala.  Le hizo una seña sobre la puerta correcta y luego lo miró diciendo que “sí es esa” con la cabeza. 

 

—Gracias — susurró con cuidado de no despertar a Donghyuck. 

 

—Tengo una duda  ¿son… ustedes... ? —

 

—¿Novios? — preguntó el otro sospechando las intenciones del otro, —Hoy no pero mañana — Y entonces se metió con él en la habitación. 

 

Hasta que no lo acostó sobre la sábanas con la cabeza ligeramente recostada sobre la almohada, le quitó los zapatos y calcetines y se subió a la cama con él, se permitió cerrar los ojos.    
  
Las dudas y el miedo se fueron alejando poco a poco mientras se iba quedando dormido, y lo último que cruzó su mente antes de finalmente entregarse al sueño, fue que a la mañana siguiente sí o sí tenía que guardar esas fotos en una memoria usb o en su computadora. 

 

Dos horas más tarde, se levantó de cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, vistiendo sólo unos boxers negros. No hacía frío en la habitación pero hacía frío dentro de él. Yukhei se asomó a la ventana y la ciudad definitivamente era un especie de paraíso para los enamorados. No puede esperar por salir y explorar todos sus rincones. 

 

Él no sabe cómo pero encuentra paz al girarse y ver la figura de su futuro novio en la cama. 

 

Ya es libre, entonces, él puede imaginarse muchos años con este niño de ojos bonitos color café. También se lo imagina con regalos y flores, así como otras cosas entupidas que seguro a Donghyuck le gustarían tanto como él.   

 

Yukhei de un momento a otro, estalla en una risa enérgica que tuvo que reprimir mordiéndose los labios, cuando recuerda que realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo vacía y ordinaria que era su vida hasta que lo conoció. 

 

Porque nada volvió a ser lo mismo, no después de él. 

 

—Vamos a iniciar de cero — susurró a la imagen dormida de Donghyuck, antes de inclinarse para depositar un húmedo beso en sus labios cerrados  —Será diferente, no te dejaré ir — 

FIN 

 


	2. Fotografías

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por todo :)


End file.
